


Complimentary Colors

by Toothlessturtle21



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Accidental Sexism, Consequences, Friendship, Gen, Let Zane Wear Pink, Masculinity, Team as Family, when will you learn??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toothlessturtle21/pseuds/Toothlessturtle21
Summary: It all started when Kai noticed some forgotten pink shirts sitting at the back of Zane's drawer.Inspired by the headcanon that Zane only reacted negatively to Lloyd dying his gi pink because of how the crew made fun of his original apron.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	Complimentary Colors

**Author's Note:**

> ay fam this was inspired by a conversation i had in the discord a long-ass time ago. if you're here from that shout out to you bros B)

Kai thought he was doing Zane a favor by putting away his laundry. It was almost nice to stare at piles and piles of white shirts instead of the usual red, especially since Zane seemed to favor long sleeves and sweaters over the Fire Ninja's v necks and tank tops. It was refreshing in a weird, mundane sort of way. But as Kai was trying to fold Zane's shirts to the best of his ability, he was surprised to see flashes of color from the back of the Ice Ninja's dresser drawers. With the paranoia of someone knowing they were doing something they shouldn't, he gently moved the sea of white aside to reveal the hidden cloth.

At the back of the drawer was a decent amount of pink, varying from barely so to a deep magenta, all folded neatly and creased as if they hadn't been moved for quite some time. Kai unfolded one to hold it up, the shirt he grabbed being a plain pink t-shirt with a little cat embroidered onto the left breast. Just as he was about to fold it and put it back, the door opened without a knock.

Kai jumped, and looked up only to be face to face with a not-too-happy Zane.

"What are you doing?"

"I- I was just putting away your laundry, and-"

"I do not need your help. Kindly put my clothes down and leave my possessions be."

Kai went to argue, but the stern look in Zane's eyes made him drop the shirt and stand up, Zane not even sparing him a passing glance as the Fire Ninja softly shut the door behind him. The next time he saw the Ice Ninja later that evening, he seemed to pretend nothing had happened, leaving Kai even more confused than when he had started.

* * *

"You guys ever thing that our gis actually don't look that great on some of us?" Lloyd said absentmindedly one day, and the rest of the team looked at him in confusion.

"Lloyd, what the heck are you talking about?" Cole tilted his head, and the Green Ninja shrugged.

"I mean, my green is fine, but my gold gi washes out my skin and makes me look really yellow. And your skin is pretty dark anyway, so I think a lighter color than black would suit you better. Kai looks pretty good in red and Jay suits blue fine, but I think Zane looks bit too washed out in his white gi sometimes."

"Huh," Kai's gaze shifted between Cole and Zane, noting the lack of contrast now that it was mentioned. Now that he thought about it, Lloyd was definitely onto something. "Do you guys like any other colors that we could flush you out a bit with?"

Cole shrugged, not really looking up from his phone. "I mean, I like orange, but I don't really wear it that much. The color of my clothes don't really bother me anyway."

Kai then turned to Zane, expecting a similar answer, but the Ice Ninja remained quiet. His gaze was focused on his hands, not wanting to draw attention to himself. The Fire Ninja sighed to himself, but dropped the subject. Maybe it was just a question for a different day.

* * *

Zane's clothes were brought up once more a few weeks later, when the team finally decided that Zane's poor, beat up white apron had finally seen its last pot of spaghetti sauce. Zane had gone to wash it, and Cole and Kai had decided to order him a new one as surprise. However, Zane's reaction when he was presented with a package containing a pink apron not unlike his original one in shade, he stared at the two with a look that neither of them could decipher.

"Is this some sort of joke that I am not understanding?" Zane narrowed his eyes, and his friends floundered for a moment as the comment sank in.

"What? No, we just wanted to get you a new apron since you cook so much for us," Cole tried to nudge the cloth more towards the Ice Ninja, but he didn't budge.

"I was under the impression that the color pink is ill fitting for a ninja, am I not correct?"

"You lost me, buddy," The Earth Ninja frowned, but Kai put a hand up to shush him, gears turning in his head.

"Zane, is this related to when you got mad at me for putting away your laundry?"

"Perhaps, I-"

"And when you got pissed at Lloyd for dying your gi pink when he was younger?"

"That was a long time ago-"

"And when we made fun of you for your apron back in the old monastery?"

Zane didn't have a rebuttal for that one, awkwardly shifting on his feet as Cole seemed to come to the same realization that Kai did, his eyebrows furrowing with guilt.

"All of that was caused by us?" Cole asked softly, and Zane looked confused at that statement.

"No, I am grateful for what you did. If the color pink makes me look weak, then I shouldn't be displaying that image to the people looking to us for protection, correct?"

"Dude, we were being stupid when we made fun of you for that. We really didn't have any right to be criticizing you for the color of your apron right after you cooked us dinner," The Earth Ninja admitted, and Zane cocked his head.

"I'm afraid I'm not following you."

"Zane, we were sexist idiot boys giving you shit for something that we shouldn't have been," Kai stated rather bluntly. "You liking the color pink doesn't matter, and you wearing it doesn't make you weak. I didn't realize that that night stuck with you like that."

"Really?" Zane asked, tentative hope leaking into his tone, and this time he accepted the gift with little hesitation. "Thank you both, I'm sure this apron will be lovely."

"Anytime, bud," Cole seemed more relaxed now, an easy smile on his face. "Anytime."

When Kai saw Zane wearing one of his pink shirts a few days later, he didn't comment, but the smile plastered on the Ice Ninja's face said all the words he could have offered.


End file.
